


Feyre's Day Off

by yafan92



Series: The High Lord, High Lady, and Spymaster [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yafan92/pseuds/yafan92
Summary: After a long, busy few weeks running both the Night Court and the art gallery, Feyre could use a day off. Rhys and Azriel think they know just the thing to help her relax.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Azriel/Rhysand
Series: The High Lord, High Lady, and Spymaster [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901665
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	Feyre's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I never planned to write more than one fic with these three, but all you lovely people in the comments keep giving me ideas, so here we are. I hope you enjoy!

I sighed as I finally left my office to head to bed. It had been a long week. A long couple of weeks, if I was being honest. Ressina was visiting some friends in the Dawn Court, and while I would never begrudge her the time off, we were already a little short-staffed at the gallery so I was now teaching two classes a day, four days a week. Rhys and I were also busy with the various tasks involved in running the Court, and most nights, like tonight, I was working after dinner just to try and keep up.

I smiled at my mate's sleeping form as I quietly entered our bedroom. He was running around as much as I was, and lately the evening meal seemed to be the only time we spent awake together. Thankfully, painting classes were done for the week and Ressina would be back before they began again, so I was looking forward to having some time back over the next few days. I quickly changed into a nightgown and washed up before crawling into bed and curling into Rhys's warm chest. Even in sleep he pulled me close, and as I drifted off in his arms I resolved to make time for just the two of us as soon as I could catch a break.

When I woke the next morning, the bed was already cold, but a folded paper sat on the pillow next to me.

_Gone to meet with the Governors. I thought you needed the sleep more than you needed to be there. I'll be home after lunch._

I cursed, looking at the clock. It was nearly 9:30, and the meeting had started at 8:00. I _had_ intended to go, but couldn't deny that I felt a little bit less run down after a full night's sleep. Even so, I grabbed a pen and scrawled a response.

_Since when do you decide things for me?_

The note disappeared but Rhys didn't immediately reply, so I dressed and made my way down to my office, calling to Nuala and Cerridwen to please have breakfast sent up. I drank a pot of tea and scarfed down a couple of pastries as I scanned the massive stack of paperwork on my desk, dividing it into smaller piles of "Deal With Now", "Ask Rhys For His Opinion", and "Get To Eventually". I sighed as I set aside my breakfast tray and started on the "Deal With Now" pile, consisting mostly of requests from our citizens that I could either grant or deny, but all of them required a response.

A few hours later I was pleased with the progress I was making, and so absorbed in my work that I didn't notice the male in the doorway until shadows skittered across the page in front of me. I started and looked up to see Azriel standing there, his arms crossed as he leaned against the frame and gave me a long, assessing look.

"Hey Az," I said, leaning back in my chair. His eyes narrowed as I rubbed at my neck, which had tensed up from being hunched over my desk. His gaze then swept around the room, noting the tray with dirty dishes from the morning, and I was shocked at the intensity in his eyes as they finally returned to me.

"Have you had lunch?" he asked quietly, not moving from his place in the doorway, but his shadows swirled around him as though agitated.

I groaned in annoyance and scrubbed at my face with my hands. "Not you too," I complained. "The last thing I need is _another_ overbearing male thinking he knows what's best for me - " I cut off as a thought occurred to me. "Wait, shouldn't Rhys be home if it's past lunchtime?"

Azriel nodded, finally stepping into the room. "He is." His lips twitched. "He sent me to see how pissed you are at him for not waking you up this morning. I would have told him to stop being a coward and come himself, but…" he shrugged, sitting in a chair across from me, "we haven't had a flying lesson in weeks, Feyre. I've missed you," he admitted.

I rolled my eyes, but was secretly pleased that he had missed our lessons as much as I had. Since that one eventful afternoon a couple of months ago, Azriel had become more playful and teasing than I had ever seen him. As the weather grew warmer, he took advantage of every opportunity to train shirtless and I was struck by his beauty every time, which he never failed to note and taunt me for. "My eyes are up here, Feyre," he had said the last time, then laughed when I flipped him off and launched into the air. But between him checking in with his spies and me running both the gallery and attending to Court business, I had barely seen him at breakfast or dinner, much less had enough time to train.

So it was with genuine warmth that I smiled at the male in front of me, and reached down the bond to my mate. _"I'm not that pissed at you,"_ I confessed, and in a heartbeat Rhys was there before me, standing next to Azriel's chair.

"I had to be sure, Feyre darling," he said aloud, "so I sent a pretty face to soften you up just in case."

I sighed dramatically as I looked at both of them, but couldn't help the quickening of my pulse as two pairs of eyes, one violet and one hazel, regarded me. "Busybodies, the pair of you," I snorted, dismissing them with a wave of my hand. "Rhys, you're forgiven. Now get out of here so I can concentrate."

Azriel stood, but gave me a last once-over before he turned to go. "I'll have Nuala and Cerridwen bring you something more substantial than pastries and tea," he called over his shoulder as he left, and my stomach growled loudly enough that I didn't even snarl at him as his shadows swept out in his wake.

Rhys remained where he was, evaluating me as Azriel had done, and I took the opportunity to take him in as well. The shadows under his eyes were even darker than mine, and any lingering annoyance drifted away as he widened the bond between us and I felt his exhaustion. I reached out a hand to him, and he circled around my desk to take it, dropping to his knees before me.

"I _am_ sorry, Feyre. I know you wanted to be there -" he began.

I cut him off with a shake of my head. "I wanted to be there because you're doing that thing where you think you have to do everything by yourself," I said. "We are partners, and you needed the sleep just as much as I did." I brushed a hand through the silken strands of his hair, pulling his forehead to mine.

We sat like that for a moment, before his hand came up to cup my jaw as he brushed a sweet, tender kiss against my lips. "We could both use a break," he admitted, and I resolved to put my "Ask Rhys For His Opinion" pile aside for another day.

"Why don't you go rest?" I suggested, pulling back slightly to meet his gaze. "I have a couple of hours' worth of urgent things to get through, but I should be done in time for dinner. And both of us can sleep in tomorrow," I added with a grin.

Rhys gave me a tired smile of his own and straightened, pressing a kiss to my brow. "What did I do to deserve you?" he wondered aloud, and I shooed him out of the room even as a flush crept up my face.

I was only interrupted once more that afternoon when Nuala stopped by with a tray of bite-sized snacks that I nibbled on as I determinedly plowed my way through the rest of my "Deal With Now" stack of paperwork. As promised, by dinner I had finished, and was able to sit and enjoy the meal without the worry of more work to do hanging over me. Elain, Lucien, and Amren were already seated when I breezed into the dining room, and Rhys and Azriel were close behind me. Rhys gave Az a significant look as they sat, but I was too busy being amused by Lucien's lingering wariness of Amren to pay them much attention.

The six of us had a lively dinner, drinking wine and talking and laughing together, and although there were still so many family members missing, my heart was full. By the time we had migrated to the sitting room and finished the third bottle of wine, I could hardly keep my eyes open. Rhys noticed and announced that we were going to bed, and the rest of the group followed suit, calling their goodnights as they disappeared to their own rooms. I somehow managed to stay awake long enough to change into my favorite silk nightgown before I crashed on the bed, feeling Rhys's arms slip around me as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning I awoke slowly, snuggling into the bare chest at my back as I slowly regained consciousness. One warm arm draped around my waist, and I allowed myself a few moments to relax into the solid male form behind me. Sunlight filtered through my still-closed eyelids, and I realized I felt better-rested than I had in weeks. I stretched my arms out lazily in front of me, but was startled to find another body inches from mine. My eyes snapped open to find a shirtless, wingless Rhys grinning at me, his hair still mussed from sleep. I shifted so I could look over my shoulder and saw that I had been pressed up against Azriel, who was now smiling softly at me as well.

I frowned slightly and rubbed at my eyes, wondering if perhaps I was still asleep. "Although I'm sure it seems too good to be true to have two half-naked Illyrians in your bed, you are awake, Feyre darling," Rhys drawled, and I scowled at him as Azriel laughed. I tried to throw off the shadowsinger's arm in indignation, but he merely pulled me tighter to him, still chuckling, and I admittedly didn't try very hard to extricate myself.

"Don't you two have other people to annoy?" I asked, pressing my face into the pillow.

"Not today, Feyre," Rhys replied, still grinning. "You've been so busy the last couple of weeks that today our only task is to make sure you relax."

"Mother hens," I grumbled, but a delicious heat spread through my veins anyway. "I didn't expect this from you," I added, poking Azriel hard in the shoulder. "I suppose this is what you two were whispering about last night before dinner?"

Azriel grabbed the wrist of the hand I was poking him with and brought it back around in front of me as he pressed his lips to my ear. "It is," he confirmed. "We are 500 years older than you, Feyre," he continued. "And we know better than most how easy it can be to get overwhelmed with work and forget to take care of yourself. So let us take care of you, please?"

The sensual promise in his voice sent a shiver down my spine and I looked to Rhys, whose own gaze had gone feral as his eyes wandered over my body. I gave a small shrug, feigning indifference. "I _suppose_ there are worse ways to spend a day off," I conceded, and was rewarded by Azriel pressing a soft kiss to the curve of my neck. He let go of my wrist then, allowing me to run my fingers through his silky hair before I turned my attention back to Rhys. "So what does 'taking care of me' entail?" I asked my mate, raising my eyebrows.

Rhys smirked as Azriel's lips continued their march down to my shoulder. "Mostly, it involves you not leaving this bed," he murmured, sliding closer to brush his lips against mine. Azriel dropped his hand to run down my hip as Rhys pressed our chests together, and I reveled in the feeling of being completely surrounded by the two Illyrians: their heat, the solid planes of their muscles, and their gentle caresses.

Azriel found the hem of my nightgown and slowly slid it up around my waist, his hand burning like a brand on my bare skin. Rhys deepened our kiss, slipping his tongue between my lips as he skimmed his fingers lightly down my body, flitting over my neck, between my breasts, and down my stomach to linger at the waistband of my underwear. He stroked lightly between my legs, teasing me until I bit down on his bottom lip, urging him on. Rhys pulled back and chuckled as I gave him a pleading look, but his touch remained disappointingly frictionless. Frustrated, I ground my ass back into Azriel hoping to find him more agreeable. I nearly groaned in relief when his hand slid down to my inner thigh, but in a quick move he lifted my leg open and back, securing it between his own.

This new position had my legs spread wide, and I reached for Rhys's hand to demand he increase the pressure of his fingers, but Azriel grabbed my wrist again and pulled it behind me between our two bodies. With my other hand still trapped beneath me, I was completely immobilized by the shadowsinger, and I saw from the wicked gleam in my mate's eyes that this had been their intent all along. He rolled away slightly and brought his hand up between us to show me the talons that had appeared at the end of each finger. "You'd better hold still, Feyre darling," he teased, and reached down to slice through the lace at my hips. I whimpered as I felt him pull the shreds of my underwear away, and his violet eyes glittered with wicked delight.

Rhys ran his claws up my body, lightly scratching at my stomach and circling my breasts, before lingering at the neckline of my nightgown. "You'd better not rip this gown, it's my favorite," I demanded as Azriel finished sucking a mark on my neck and kissed his way back up to my jaw.

"You aren't really in a position to be giving orders, High Lady," the shadowsinger murmured, nibbling on my earlobe.

Rhys hummed in agreement, but his talons vanished. “Luckily for you, I’m just as fond of this particular garment as you are,” he purred, pushing himself up into a seated position. I felt Azriel shift as he released my wrist and leg, then he gently pulled me up with him so I sat between them. Rhys looked over my shoulder and nodded, which Azriel took as a sign to divest me of my nightgown. His scarred hands were gentle as they gathered the material at my waist, and he took his time pushing the silk up, lightly brushing against every inch of skin as it was revealed. Rhys watched with feral hunger, and I couldn’t suppress a shiver at the heat of his gaze as Azriel tossed my nightgown away and I was completely bare before them.

Without breaking eye contact, Rhys reached for me, wrapping a hand around my waist and pulling me atop him as he laid on his back. I shifted as he settled between my legs, leaning down for a kiss, but he stopped me by dropping his hands to my hips and pulling me forward. I grabbed onto the headboard for support as I shuffled forward to straddle his face, and one of Azriel’s shadows, soft but somehow still substantial, wrapped around my wrists, binding me in place. I turned to look at the shadowsinger but he was already moving, taking up his place behind me again as he swung a leg over Rhys’s chest and pressed his strong thighs to the back of mine.

I looked down at Rhys again, who raised an eyebrow before slowly, deliberately, licking a long stroke through my folds that made me shudder and close my eyes. _“Is this alright?”_ he asked through the bond, with another lick that had me grinding my hips against both his mouth and Azriel’s hardness, which I could feel against my ass through the thin layer of the pants he still wore.

_“It is as long as you don’t stop doing that,”_ I gasped, pleasure coursing through my body. I felt him smile against my inner thigh as he used his hands to spread my legs even wider, before attacking with his tongue again in earnest. Azriel wasn’t idle either, his hands coming around to grasp and squeeze at my breasts, gently at first but increasing in intensity to match the rocking of my hips. I moaned aloud when he pinched a peaked nipple, dropping my head back to rest on his shoulder.

“Look at you, Feyre,” he whispered against my ear as I ground down on Rhys’s face. “Who would have thought the High Lady actually _likes_ being manhandled?” I could hear the smirk in his voice as he echoed my own words from weeks ago back to me, but was past caring about his teasing as I whimpered and arched my back, pressing my breasts harder into his hands. I had expected the usual amount of dirty talk from Rhys, but coming from Azriel the words shot straight to my core, where I could feel a rising wave of pleasure beginning to build.

“Please,” I managed, squeezing my eyes shut and clenching my fingers around the solid bar of the headboard. I didn’t even know what I was asking for, but Rhys focused his efforts on drawing tight circles with his tongue around my sensitive nub, and I moaned again as Azriel pinched hard. All it took was one hard flick of the tongue from Rhys and I was gone, every muscle in my body going slack as I came, and it was Azriel’s hard body that held me upright as Rhys worked me through the last aftershocks of my release.

I didn’t notice when the shadow at my wrists disappeared, but the next thing I knew Azriel was gently rolling me off of Rhys and onto my side facing them. The shadowsinger still knelt over my mate, his wings tucked in tightly behind him, and I saw Rhys look up to meet his gaze. Azriel slowly lowered himself so they were chest-to-chest, then leaned down to lick at the moisture around Rhys’s mouth. I watched, barely breathing, as Azriel cleaned Rhys’s entire chin, sucking extra hard on his lower lip. The sight was so erotic I felt myself growing aroused again, and they must have scented it as both males turned to look at me.

Rhys grinned as he took in my wide eyes and slightly agape mouth. _“See something you like, Feyre?”_ he asked as Azriel shifted over to sit next to him. I looked back and forth between them, unable to form words even in my mind, and Rhys laughed aloud. He sat up and pulled me into a crushing kiss, and the feeling of his mouth on mine shook me out of my stupor.

_“I want to watch you two,”_ I said into his mind as he pulled away.

_“Maybe another time, darling,”_ he replied, still grinning. _“Today is about you.”_

My groan of frustration was cut off by Azriel pulling my mouth to his, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. I slid my hands down his back to the base of his wings, but before I could begin stroking them the way I knew he liked he pulled back and grabbed my wrists yet again. “None of that, Feyre,” he chided, “or this is going to be over before any of us want it to be.” His hazel eyes were lit with a mischievous glint, his face open and playful in a way I rarely saw.

I gave him a roguish smile of my own, but before I could reply Rhys grabbed me around the waist and pulled me up onto my hands and knees. “We can’t have that,” he declared, grinding against me. “We still have so many plans for you, Feyre.”

“Do any of those plans involve you both getting naked?” I shot back, pointedly looking at the tent in Azriel’s pants. With a laugh, Rhys vanished both of their garments, and I felt his skin on mine as he pressed his erection between the globes of my ass.

“As a matter of fact,” Rhys murmured from his spot behind me, “the next plan involves me fucking you while you show Azriel how talented your mouth is.” My eyes immediately dropped to the shadowsinger’s impressive length and my mouth went dry, even as a stab of arousal flew straight to my core. “Is that acceptable to you?” Rhys teased, dropping a kiss between my shoulder blades.

I let out a moan in response as his fingers grazed my still-tender breasts, then traveled down my waist to stop and rub small circles on my hips. I felt my knees pushed wider as he settled between them, and I was practically panting with desire as he positioned himself at my entrance. Azriel grabbed my chin, tilting it up so I met his burning gaze, and I held it as Rhys pushed into me, inch by inch, until my eyes rolled back in pleasure as he sheathed himself fully. When he paused to allow me to adjust, I met Azriel’s stare again and deliberately dropped my gaze down to his groin, where he had begun stroking himself. I licked my lips in anticipation, and he took that as his cue to shuffle over to kneel in front of me.

I slowly reached out with my tongue and swirled it around the tip of his member, looking up to gauge his reaction. His eyes were dark with desire, lips slightly parted as I took him into my mouth fully. I concentrated my efforts on just the end as Rhys began to move in long, slow thrusts that allowed me to focus on the male in front of me. Azriel’s hands came to gently sweep my hair out of my face as I took him deeper and deeper, until I was able to relax my throat enough to take him in completely.

Rhys, seeing that Azriel was fully seated, began to pick up the pace and intensity of his strokes, and I used his momentum to rock myself along Azriel’s length. Being between them was intoxicating, and I moaned as Rhys gave a particularly powerful thrust. Azriel cursed and reflexively tightened his fingers in my hair at the added sensation, but quickly caught himself and loosened his grip. I was having none of that, however, and reached out my consciousness to stroke at his mental shields.

_“I’m sorry,”_ he said immediately, granting me access to his mind.

_“Pull harder,”_ was all I replied before slipping away, and was rewarded with a small gasp before his fingers tightened once again. I groaned as he wrapped the long ends of my hair around his fist and bucked his hips lightly in time with my own movements. Rhys hissed through his teeth at the sight, slipping a hand between my legs. I moaned again, loudly, at the added stimulation, and felt another release begin to coil in my stomach.

I was nearly gagging with every thrust, tears leaking out of my closed eyes, and was relieved when Azriel pulled my face close, muscles clenching as he spilled into my mouth with a small cry. Rhys slowed but did not stop as I worked Azriel through his release, licking him clean as he pulled out of my mouth. Only then did my mate resume his punishing pace with both hips and fingers, and the wave of pleasure within me crested as I came a second time, Rhys following me with a grunt a moment later.

I fell forward onto my elbows as my arms gave out, and felt Azriel gently untangling my hair from his hand. He pulled me off of Rhys and into his lap, where I curled contentedly into his chest. "You're incredible," he murmured into the top of my head, gently wiping the tears from my face, and I managed a weak grin as Rhys agreed.

"Well, I suppose you two aren't so bad either," I sighed, and felt Azriel's chuckle reverberate through his chest. I looked up at Rhys, who was gazing at me with such adoration it made my breath catch, and added mentally, _"I love you."_

His response was a tender caress down the bond between us, and I returned it as I slipped out of Azriel's embrace to stand. "Where are you going, Feyre darling?" Rhys asked with a wicked grin. "I was serious about you not leaving the bed."

I raised my eyebrows as he stretched suggestively, patting the space on the bed between him and Azriel. "Relax, Rhysand," I chided. "I'm just going to the bathroom." I may have swished my hips a little bit extra as I walked away from them before closing the door behind me.

When I emerged a few minutes later, clad in my warmest, fluffiest bathrobe, I saw that a full breakfast had been summoned from the kitchen and was spread on a large tray across the bed. Azriel was pouring a cup of tea, and moved to let me slide into the space between him and Rhys. They were both still gloriously naked, and I tried not to ogle them too obviously as I piled a plate with fruit, pastries, and a slice of quiche. Az passed me the tea he had poured, and I gave him a grateful smile as I took a long sip.

"So, what else did you have planned for today?" I asked, stealing a strawberry from Rhys as I placed my mug back on the tray.

"You'll find out when you've finished breakfast," my mate replied. I scowled at him and turned to Azriel, giving him my best doe-eyed pout. The shadowsinger grinned at me as he leaned over to refill my cup.

"Trust me," he murmured, shadows swirling, "you'll enjoy it." My toes curled at the promise in his voice and the quick wink he gave me, so I turned to the plate in front of me, eager to see what other surprises the two males had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I live for your comments and suggestions, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
